The present invention relates to a method of producing a composite copy and a color copier with a composite copying capability in addition to ordinary capabilities of full-color copying, single-color and two-color copying, and black-and-white copying.
Presently a full color copier capable of producing composite copies is not available. One possible approach to implement such a capability is copying a first document on a paper, accommodating the paper in an exclusive stacker or a stacker adapted for double-face copying, and re-feeding the paper to copy a second document thereon. This scheme, however, has a drawback that the stacker which is necessary for the paper to be accommodated increases the overall dimensions of the machine as well as costs.